Life in Termina
by Valeria Novak
Summary: After saving the land of Termina Link chose to remain there, finding himself at peace with life as a worker at Romani Ranch.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in an alternate universe where Link chose to stay in Terminal and not continue his search for Navi. Set three years after the events of Majora's Mask Link is a Ranch Hand working at Romani Ranch with Romani and Cremia. It is five days till the Carnival of Time and Romani Ranch is preparing for the shipment of Romani Milk to Clock Town.

The sun peered over the horizon shading the sky of Romani Ranch in a light pink; the crack of dawn was made sound by the caw of the roosters. "Rise and shine sleepy head" Romani shouted tugging at the sleeping Link "C'mon it's six o'clock there's no time to sleep in" even though he had been living there for three years Link had never gotten used to waking up early. "It's your turn to make breakfast and you're not even dressed" she pulled him right out of the bed "Ahhh just leave me alone, Romani" Link shouted trying to cover his cold body with the sheets "No" she smiled "Well let me get dressed and I'll make breakfast" Link hissed. Link rode up his brown leather pants and slid on his cream leather shirt and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Link" Cremia welcomed Link with a smile "Morning" he said rubbing his eyes, Romani was already sitting at the table waiting for breakfast "I didn't want to wake you Link so I made breakfast instead" Cremia smiled presenting Link and Romani breakfast: Egg cooked toast and potatoes "Thank you" Romani and Link said eating their meal. Cremia sat down at the table and looked at the pair "Once you two are done I need you to go bring the cows out to graze" The pair nodded in reply already busy eating breakfast. "Alright, Grasshopper" Romani stated pushing her plate forward "Let's get to work" she grabbed Link by the shoulder who was still eating "But I haven't finished my potatoes" he muffled with a mouthful of toast "No time for potatoes it's already twenty past six" she opened the door dragging Link with her.

The sky was still pink and the sun was just rising above over the hill "The cows are in the barn let's go get them" Romani skipped towards the barn dragging a sleepy Link by the hand. Romani began to unlock the pens where the cows were kept while Link pushed open the heavy barn doors. Link grunted pushing the right door outwards "Come one you're a boy, you should be able to do it" Romani teased, Link just grunted in reply moving to open the left door. Link pushed his back against the door and pushed as hard as he could, the large wooden door creaking as it was pushed open. Link let out a tired sigh after he had opened the double doors "No time for rest, Grasshopper" Romani said bringing the cows out through the door, Link put his hand on the side and helped move the cows.

All the cows followed Romani into the field to graze except on cow which refused to move "Romani" Link shouted from the barn "What is it?" Romani shouted back "Sally won't move" Romani didn't answer back she just patted the other cows waiting for Link. "Hrmmm... Alright Sally, the grass over there is waaay more tasty than the grass over here" Link put his hand to his face and scratched his brow "I'm talking to a cow here this isn't going to work" he moved his hand to his chin and kicked his boots "How do I get her over there, hrmmmmmm?" Link scratched the back of his head then "I know" he ran back into the house and grabbed a carrot from the kitchen "This will work" he smiled. And it did.

Link gave Sally a nice rub under the chin and fed her the carrot as she reached the grazing area with all the other cows. "Nice work with Sally, Grasshopper" Romani praised "Let's get back to Cremia, eh?" Link nodded in reply. The pair walked across the field back towards the Horse Stables where Cremia was "Tag! You're it!" Romani shouted pushing Link and running off towards the Stables "Hey" Link laughed chasing after her, "Catch me if you can, Grasshopper" Romani taunted skipping across the field, Link was still tired from waking up and it was only around seven "How does she find the energy to do these things" he thought to himself chasing her across the field. The Horse stables grew ever closer as Link pushed himself harder to reach Romani "Too slow, Grasshopper" she shouted back as she waited for Link at the Stables who was just reaching the stables.

Romani greeted Link on his arrival to the stables "Well look who made it" she laughed and Cremia smiled "Link" Link looked over to Cremia "Me and Romani will handle the horses Grog was asking for your help over at the Cucco shack" he paused for a minute "Did he say what kind of help?" he asked "No he just said he needed help with something" Cremia replied scratching the back of her head "Alright I'll go help" Link said walking off towards the shack.

Walking along the path towards the shack link paused in the middle and thought of Tatl "I wonder if she is okay?" even though he always had Romani and Cremia he still felt lonely. Tatl had been with him during those three days and even though she would annoy and berate him on some occasions he still felt companionship with the fairy. But since she was gone and he chose not to continue his search for Navi he never really filled the void that was always there. He stood there for a minute taking a look as the sky turned from pink to purple as the sun beams began to stream across the sky; he let out a sigh and continued his walk towards the cucco shack.

"You're here" Grog said with a tired face, he was always tired but no one could ever tell why maybe he was just tired of the world. "Cremia said you needed help?" Link asked "Yeah" Grog looked around at all the cuccos "I need you to feed the chickens" Link put his hand to his face and let out an annoyed sigh "Isn't that your job?" Grog looked up and looked around at the roosters and cuccos "Yeah probably" Link sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine" he looked around the yard "Where's the feed?" Grog looked up and nodded his head in the direction of the fence where a group of sacks were slumped. Picking up the sack containing the bird feed and walked around the yard taking out small lumps of feed with his fingers and tossing them around him, the cuccos began to swarm around link wanting the food. "Uhhh Grog a little help here?" Link stuttered as the cuccos began to swarm around him in larger numbers, Grog still sat slumped unresponsive to leaks pleas. The cuccos began to hop up and attack Link, a group of three cuccos jumped onto links torso and pushed him over knocking the bird feed everywhere. Link had enough with Grog's task "I'm off" he said in anger slamming the door as the cuccos chirped happily eating their feed and Grog still sat against the tree.

The sun was now looming over the ranch and the sky had changed colour from a light mauve to a bright blue as the early hours of the morning closed and the day had begun. Link moved across the field away from the Cucco Shack and towards the horse stables where he last saw Cremia and Romani, the day had only just started and there was more work to be done and maybe a break before lunch. The two sisters were busy feeding the horses and failed to notice Link coming towards them, "Done helping Grog out" Link shouted behind the two girls scaring the hell out of them "Don't sneak up on us like that again" Romani screamed at Link's chuckling face while Cremia put on a happy face watching the two fight.

After bringing the horses out to pastor and chasing down most of the dogs after they escaped from the race track most of the work was done on the ranch by three o'clock. It was time for Lunch. Everyone at the ranch began to head towards the house for lunch, it was Links turn to cook and he was the first too bee in the house making lunch for everyone. "What's lunch gonna be today?" Grog asked taking his seat at the table "Cucco and vegetable soup" Link answered stirring the cooking pot containing his previous statement "I hope it tastes better than what you served last time" Mamamu Yan scoffed, Grog sighed at his lunch knowing that the meat had come from one of his Cuccos "Don't worry Grog I made a separate vegetable stew for you" Link said in a vain attempt to cheer up the melancholic Grog.

Link plated the table placing the soup bowls at everyone's spot on the table, barely anyone said a word except for Cremia who thanked Link for the soup and encouraged everyone else to do the same but they chose to ignore her. Link poured the soup into his bowl and proceeded to sit down next to Romani. The soup was nice and hot and the cucco had cooked just right "Romani loves this soup Grasshopper made" Romani announced loudly "Thanks, it's not much" Link replied blowing on the cucco and onion in his spoon "Mmhmm this is really good, Link" Cremia cheered "It's not terrible" Mamamu Yan hissed and Grog gave a silent nod of approval. "More I want more" Romani shouted banging her bowl on the table "There's some more in the pot but I'm still hungry so it's mine" Link yelled running with his bowl towards the pot trying to outpace Romani who was charging towards the pot. Romani and Link pused and shoved each other trying to get the last portions of the soup from the pot "It's my food I made it" Link shouted trying to deflect Romani's spoon "The cook never has seconds" Romani shouted back. Cremia stood up from the table, walked towards the two growling fighters and poured the soup into her bowl and sat back down "Now everyone's happy" Cremia smiled eating the soup as Romani and Link looked in horror as their delicious lunch they fought so hard over was eaten by Cremia.

After lunch had ended and everyone had left it was now four o'clock in the afternoon and dusk was approaching. The day was ending and it was time to bring in the horses and cows from the field, Cremia sent out Link to get the horses while she and Romani gathered the cows. Link put his fingers in his mouth and whistled out Epona's song and after a few seconds Epona was galloping towards Link, he gave her a rub on the nose then wrapped his hand around her neck and swang his body over her onto her back. "YAH" he shouted hitting her side and galloping towards the Horses in the field.

Link and Epona circled around the four horses rounding them up into a group and leading them towards the stables. The horses crowded outside of the stables and were guided in by Link who had dismounted from Epona; he held the horse's head and led them into the stable pen. After doing this for all of the horses including Epona he looked over to see Romani and Cremia struggling to close the barn doors. Romani was pushing then she noticed Link in her eye and stopped "Oi come help us, Grasshopper" she shouted waving at him.

"Why...do... I... always have to... do... all the work" Link grunted pushing the final barn door close by himself while Cremia and Romani watched "Because before Grasshopper came Romani and big Sister always had to do the work" Romani replied to a struggling Link. The door let out a loud creak as it closed shut "Well that's all the work done today" Cremia smiled "C'mon Grasshopper it's time to go play" Romani shouted running off to the side of her house to get her bow with Link in tow.

Romani ran around the field shooting twigs from her bow while Link rested on a small hill behind her and watched chewing on a piece of straw and basking in the sun. It was spring and nature had opened up and revealed itself for all the world too see, the Carnival of Time was also closing ing and Link had not made his mask yet he sat thinking of what he should make or should he just buy one. The grass was soft and the sun was warm, the spring breeze left a gentle tingle across Link's cheeks and his body felt warm from the heat of the sun, it was the perfect way to wind down a day.

It was now around six o'clock, the day was finally over and the sky returned to its light pink as the sun began to rest on the horizon, Link and Romani lied on the grass watching the sun set "I wonder what the town's like this time of year" Link thought to himself looking at the sky "I haven't seen it in years" Romani let out a sigh "Romani hasn't seen the carnival in years too". "Link, Romani" Cremia shouted from the house "It's time to come in now" the couple groaned and picked themselves up off the grass and headed towards the house "Am I still cooking dinner?" Link asked "Yep" Romani smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was over and it was time for the night to take hold, the cows and horses began to fall asleep and the cicadas' chirping began to quiet down, the world had slowly set its course in falling asleep. It was time to cook dinner for the ranch, today's menu: Ramen a la Link served with Oolong Tea. The ranch sat around the dinner table watching Link cook the dinner "I hope dinner tastes as good as lunch" Cremia whispered loudly to Romani "Mmhm" Romani smiled, Link stirred the small pot of noodles and poured the spices into the water, brewing the Oolong tea on the stove next to him, in Cremia's clay tea pot, at eighty-four degrees Celsius just to make sure not to boil the tea.

"It's been an hour where is our food" Mamamu Yan snapped "It's only been ten minutes" Link snapped back "Please calm down the both of you" Cremia sighed "Romani will help Grasshopper" Romani said moving from the table to the stove. "So what needs cookin'?" Romani said with glee looking back in forth with her hands together at each stove "Uhhh just nearly finished actually" Link said Romani looked sad at what he said so Link reacted with "B-but I think I need you too help me cut the boiled eggs they're in the pot there" Romani nodded smiling and went to grab the pot. She used the strainer to catch the eggs as the water and egg poured out of the small pot, placing the egg on the cutting board Romani peeled off the egg shells and then cut the egg sideways, "Hrmmmmmm" she hummed slicing the egg vertical, then horizontal then three quarter way "Romani what'd you do to the eggs?" Link yelled looking at the bits of egg that Romani cut "Romani cut the egg, tee he" she laughed "I... I, uh... good job" Link stuttered "I'll take it from here" "Hmmkay" she said walking off to the table "Well It's still egg" he muttered placing the egg bits onto each bowl of ramen.

Five bowls for five people "Thank you, Link" Cremia smiled "Thank you very much" Romani said watching her meal placed on the table "I hope it's good" Mamamu pretended not to like her meal "..." Grog commented on his meal "I hope you all enjoy it" Link bowed "Please allow me to pour your Tea" he placed the jug of Oolong tea in the middle of the table and poured the tea into the five cups and placed the cups at everyone's bowl and sat down next to Cremia and Grog "Let's eat" he announced and everyone picked up their chop sticks and began to devour there meal. The ramen was hot and spicy and the burning sensation would still remain on your tongue well after you've gulped down the noodles and water "Ahhh delicious" Link smiled blindly "S-s-so s-spicy" Romani puffed "Is it too hot for you Romani" Cremia asked Romani "J-just ne-need t-tea" she panted with her tongue out and picking up the tea and taking a big gulp of the tea "Hrmmm maybe I shouldn't have used so much chilli?" Link said touching his chin with his chopsticks, he looked at Romani glaring at him with a stare that could install fear in the Garo Master himself "Yes... l-less chilli next time" Link laughed nervously from Romani's stare.

Link gulped down the very last of his noodles and drank the sauce of the ramen "Ahhhhh DELICIOUS" he shouted slamming his bowl back on the table and let out a breath of the ramen spice "Hey you gonna eat the rest of yours, Grog?" Link asked observing Grog's hardly eaten bowl of ramen "..." he said no "Thank you" Link took Grog's bowl and pushed his bowl out of the way with Grog's, "How can you eat that much?" Romani asked eating her noodles "I love food" he smiled and she smiled back. Link slurped up the last string of noodles and ate the piece of beef and gulped down the soup "Mmmmmm... Ahhh... I'm finished I can't eat anymore" Link stacked the bowls and pushed them to the centre "I guess you enjoyed it?" Cremia laughed and Link laughed back. Link spun his finger around the rim of the tea cup "Carnival's coming up soon" he said to whoever was listening "Yes in four days time" Cremia said picking up a ball of noodles with her chopsticks "Will you being attending the festival Mamamu?" Romani asked "Oh heavens no my dear, it is far too much a travel into town" Mamamu Yan explained.  
Link drank the last of the tea and sighed "All done" he paused "Haven't seen clock town in years" he talked into the cup "Well, Link" Cremia said "I need You and Romani too go into town tomorrow" Link looked up at Cremia immediately and Romani stopped fanning her tongue and looked up at Cremia "I need the two of you to go into town with Epona and get the shipment details from Mr. Barten. I also want you to deliver a letter to Anju that I'll give to you in the morning" Romani's eyes glistened "YES!" she shouted jumping from her chair "I GET TO SEE THE CLOCK TOWER" Romani cheered, Link smiled at Romani's display of joy. "So I want you two to wash up before bed and be ready to head into town at seven o'clock sharp" Cremia ordered and the pair nodded in reply "Alright I guess it's your turn to clean up Romani". Romani picked up everyone's bowl and cup and placed them near the sink and began to clean up "I'm going to go bath now" Link told Cremia "Just be back by Seven" she replied as Link moved towards the door.

The hot spring near the Ranch was just in the woods behind the house and usually took around five minutes to walk but the walk was worth it as the warm waters of the spring could melt the soul. Link chose not to wear his boots for the walk through the woods and immediately set off into the woods. He walked past the house then paused and looked back "Might need my sword?" he muttered to himself walking back towards the stack of wooden boxes where he last left his wooden sword and sheath, Link carved the sword last winter when a tree was cut down by lighting during a massive storm, the wood from the sword was made from an Ironbark tree which is one of the strongest wood in all of Termina. He slipped the sword of his torso and headed off to the hot spring hoping to wash off the dirt and grime of the day and slip in some sword training for a few minutes.

The grass felt cold and moist between his toes and on the soles of his feet, he strutted through the woods watching as the sun shafts cast a shadow of light across areas of the forest.

Heading deeper into the woods the heat and dampness from the spring could be felt more and more as Link got closer and closer, and as he moved that last brush out of the way his eyes lit up as he saw his reward. The hot spring shimmered in the twilight like a mirror and the steam lifted from the water and lingered around the spring, he smiled at the site engulfing the beauty then began to strip down and get ready to bath.

Throwing his clothes and sword onto the grass and sliding along a rock into the water Link let out a loud and large sigh of relief "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and slipped all the way into the water, bubbling the water as his head sunk into the spring water. The water was boiling and gave Link a mild burn along his skin, all the troubles in the world left him and his mind went blank as he allowed the pleasure of the heat engulfed him. Floating face up along the water watching the twilight sky as the faint lights of the stars began to shine through the night shade, time passed as Link rested his eyes and just glided along the water not a care in the world just the pleasure of the steam and water.

It was getting late and Link hadn't returned yet, both Cremia and Romani were getting worried "Link hasn't returned yet" Cremia sighed "I hope he didn't get lost" she looked at Romani who was reading a book by the fire "Romani" Cremia said waiting for Romani to respond "Hmmm?" Romani closed her book marking the page by folding the top corner "Can you go find Link? He said he was going to the hot spring" Cremia asked, "'kay!" Romani got up from the fire and placed the book on the table and walked towards the door "Romani will be back in five minutes" she smiled waving bye. Romani set out on her quest to find Link, her first clue to this was when she noticed that Link's boots rested near the door "Hrmmm" she walked around the house and found another clue "Why would he take his sword?" she shrugged it off and ran into the woods through the trail that lead to the spring. Link came to out of his conscious pleasure coma, he stopped relaxing and began to start washing himself, running the hot water through his hair and rubbing his fore-arms and biceps.

Link finished washing up his body and stepped out of the pool and walked towards his clothes and weapon, pulling up his trousers up to his hips and began to tie the clothe belt around his hips. Link was interrupted by the snap of a twig and looked up to see Romani "H-hi?" Romani blushed seeing Link half naked "Uhh hello?" Link asked "What's up?" Romani's face turned red and hot, and got hotter as a half naked and dripping wet Link continued to stare "Uhhmm Cremia" she stuttered "C-Cremia wants you to come back it's time for bed" she turned away trying to stop blushing fanning her face with her hand. He noted her blushing and smirked creeping up to her and then pouncing, "Why so red face, Romani?" he shouted hugging her and rubbing his cheek against hers making her blush even more "Grasshopper get off me" Romani kicked him in the shin and ran off back to the house, Link smiled watching her run "C'mon hurry up" she shouted back, he sat on the ground for a minute then slipped his shirt on and picked up his sword and walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold silence of the morning greeted the Ranch as the Sun still lingered behind the horizon, hiding itself from the world, letting the cold air of Snowhead haunt the land of Termina. Most are not alive at such an hour of the morning; they would be a drift in the lands of slumber, tucked away in their beds. But such is not for the residents of Romani Ranch, well, a late morning is not something tolerated by the family Romani. Today was the start of "Worry Week", the Carnival of Time was just a few days away and the milk shipments had to be sent out, but in order to receive the shipment orders somebody had to go into town and get them from the businesses.

Up until now Cremia carried the responsibility of going into town and getting the shipment manifest from the Milk Bar, now with Link and Romani grown up the responsibility is passed onto them. Outside the house Romani and Link packed a days worth of sealed food and a bottle of Chateau Romani into the two satchels on Epona, while inside Cremia prepared breakfast for the two, a delicious cheese omelette with diced onion and tomato mixed with black pepper, served with two glasses of Ranch milk. "Hey, you two" Cremia shouted "breakfast is served hurry up and get in here" a rumbling could be heard from outside, the loud footsteps of the pair charging into the house with a zeal and fury only hungry teenagers could have.

Within a few minutes the breakfast Cremia spent almost an hour preparing was demolished "Sis, why don't you cook good for more often that was delicious" Romani pouted which made Cremia chuckle "Aren't you glad I made breakfast today instead of Link" she joked which caught the scowl of Link.

With breakfast done it was time for the journey to Clock Town. As the two rode off towards the gate on Epona, Cremia waved from the house "I expect you back by sun down" she shouted to the three from across the field. Romani's eyes grew in excitement as she could feel the town grow nearer and nearer, she had never been outside the Ranch and this was going to be her first trip into the once doomed town. Leaving the Ranch gate and beginning their journey along Milk Road, passing the Gorman Brothers Race Track "That place is scary" Romani whimpered passing the entrance, Link just laughed under his breath knowing the true soft hearted nature of the Gormans.

"I can see it! I can see it!" Romani shouted at the wondrous sight of the town atop the hill, her eyes shimmering at the monolithic clock tower. "Amazing isn't it" Link smiled, he was finally returning to the town in which he saved just those three years ago "Come on let's hurry" Romani persisted. Termina field, a large field and showcase of the four environments that the land Termina had to offer, the largest of which is the Southern Swamps expanse, taking up nearly half of Termina field.

Although most of the natural environment is harmless in the southern expanse of the field, this however does not mean it is not deadly, special care has to be made, special care in the form of a blade. Although Link's hero days are over, his equipment is not completely retired, the Gilded Kokiri sword, the sword of the child hero would see Link and Romani safely through the field. As the horse plotted across the field towards the town Romani admired the beauty of the outside world "What are those" she pointed at a group of Chu Chu's "Chu Chu's" Link explained "... What?" Romani didn't understand at all "Big jelly things" a much better explanation.

Everything continued to amaze Romani, from the town walls to the astral observatory, the change in environment as they passed from the southern expanse to the Clock Town Ikana gate filled her with curiosity and marvel. The sun was beginning to rise over the town from Ikana, although it was still morning construction and the noise of the people could still be heard, even from outside the walls.

The three passed by the wooden columns of the Southern Expanse, avoiding Chu Chus hiding in the tall grass. "Why are we passing the gate?" Romani asked "That's the South Gate, the easiest way to get to the Milk Bar is from the East Gate" Link answered passing by the gate.

The stone columns of Ikana Gate cast a line of shadows across the entrance as the sun began to peer above Stone Tower. Romani gripped closer around Link's waist in anticipation for the first sight of Clock town as they neared the eastern entrance. "C'mon hurry up" she bonked on Link's head, pressuring him to go faster "If you don't stop bugging me. I'm gonna turn this horse around. And there'll be no Clock Town. For anyone!" he shouted, which quietened Romani.

Entering the town Romani let out a loud sigh of excitement "Whoa!" the sight of the Clock Tower, in all it's glory glistened in her eyes "It's huge!" she shouted. The Town Guard gave them a welcoming wave as they passed through the gate "Welcome to Clock Town. Enjoy your stay".


End file.
